Y entonces ella murió
by Willnira
Summary: Ella no decía mucho. No se sabía cuantos años tenía. A veces lucia muy grande y a veces lucia muy joven. Sin embargo el tiempo que paso conmigo no fue amor.


**Y entonces ella murió...**

**Summary: **Ella no decía mucho. No se sabía cuantos años tenía. A veces lucia muy grande y a veces lucia muy joven. Sin embargo el tiempo que paso conmigo no fue amor.

**Aclaraciones:**

ONE-SHOT.

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_Algo importante._

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece.

"_Esas francesas se besan de manera apasionada"_

_401._

Esa era su habitación. Todos sabían donde ella estaba, y debo aclarar que con _todos_ me refiero a los otros personajes excéntricos en estos departamentos. No se que me atrajo a ella, pero yo siempre la veía desde la distancia. Su piel era tan blanca como la de un cuerpo sin vida, sus labios estaban sonrosados siempre debido a la presión que ella ejercía de vez en vez posiblemente.

Me excite una vez, no, en realidad me excite más de una vez con el hecho de pensar cosas sucias de ella.

En un día como todos yo estaba viéndola por mi balcón fumando un cigarrillo mientras expulsaba el humo tóxico como si fuera placentero. Ella lucía hermosa, su cabello negro caía en forma de cascada y sus ojos brillaban y a la vez te destruían emocionalmente por completo. Iba acompañada de esa pequeña muchacha, posiblemente tenía unos quince años. Sus ojos eran perversos eran un océano de color verde, su cabello eran como llamas que creaban un incendio. Una melena fuerte y poderosa de color anaranjado. Era más pequeña que mi adorada mujer, sus labios estaban coloreados de un rojo sangre y sus ojos de color negro. El color de sus ojos resaltaba mucho al igual que sus ropas.

Hacía mucho calor, el sol era un foco grande que alumbraba toda la silenciosa ciudad.

Golpee un poco el cigarro haciendo que las cenizas cayeran, ellas no me veían pero una parte muy grande de mi, deseaba que lo hicieran; Pase mi lengua por mis labios y las continúe viendo.

La pequeña con el cabello anaranjado a la luz del sol levanto sus perversos ojos y me vio con ironía y a la vez con odio. Mi corazón dejo escapar varios latidos, mi sangre corrió por todo mi cuerpo a una grande velocidad.

Que hermosa era, en cambio yo era horrible. Era fea. Era...No podía comentar lo que yo era, me quite de la ventana cerrando las puertas del balcón y con un respirar agitado baje al primer piso a hacerme un café.

Sí, me gusta el café amargo porque así yo me siento más viva que de costumbre.

No pude de sacarme ese día los ojos de esa cruel niña. Bebí el café con un nudo en la garganta, estaba humillada ante esa violenta mirada. Deseaba cortar algo, deje la taza del café ahora frío y me levante para ir a tocar el piano, odiaba la vida. Eran tantas horas en un día y yo no tenía mucho que hacer, odiaba esas partes sin mucho que hacer. Beber café era posiblemente mi única actividad, no me gustaban las televisiones. Me gustaban los libros y tocar el piano, a veces tocaba el piano hasta que mis dedos se entumían o se cansaban.

Desde pequeña he tenido esa actitud obsesiva ante las cosas. Me gusta el exceso y es por eso que mis padres me abandonaron, no deseaban lidiar conmigo. Se avergonzaban porque yo era fea.

Ese día al igual que todos no hice mucho, me dormí. Y espere a que pudiera ver a esa belleza pasar por mi casa.

No me importaba no poder tocarla, hablarle o besarle. Con solo verla me conformaba, pero entonces paso _eso_.

Al siguiente día yo salí a regar mis plantas y a beber un poco de café. No habia personas que caminaran por la calle, ni siquiera había sonidos de motores de los carros. La manguera cayo de mis manos al ver quienes estaban enfrente de mi casa, con una sonrisa y esos agresivos y coquetos ojos cafés ella me estaba viendo. La niña que la acompaño el día anterior también la estaba viendo ¿Por qué estaban allí? Deseaba preguntarles.

¿Les hice algo?

No, yo no les he hablado y estoy segura de que no saben ni quien soy.

-Tengo este dolor de cabeza, ¿Tienes algo para el dolor?-Yo soy fea pero ella no agacho su mirada al verme, la chiquilla que estaba a su lado me miró con desprecio aparte mi mirada cuando sentí ese par de agresivos ojos y asentí. Mi manera de interactuar con esas dos mujeres era muy torpe, primero cerré la manguera y después entre a mi casa a conseguirle un par de medicamentos-

Yo se demasiado de dolores, constantemente mi cabeza también punza o duele. Duele de tantas veces que he imaginado mi muerte, soy una asesina en mi mente. Hago que mi mente cree historias en mi mente y eso me provoca los profundos dolores de cabeza.

El doctor no haya que hacer conmigo, pero yo se que se burla de mi. Se burla al igual que los demás.

Y eso sucedió otros días, ella regreso al día siguiente usando un traje de sastre y fumando un cigarrillo. Iba sola.

-Gracias por las pastillas-Me dijo mientras abría la rejilla y entraba para admirar mis flores, no hablo mucho pero pude notar que a ella le gustaban las flores. Podía tenerla cerca de mí, incluso mi hombro toco con el suyo. Yo era más alta que ella, y raramente mis ojos se encontraban con los de ella-Perdona a Ayame-Habló de manera seria mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello-Tiene la idea de que soy su pareja y cree que no debo de interactuar con otras personas niños-No sabía que edad tenía, no sabía si era más grande o pequeño que yo ya que para mi lucia en veces joven y a la vez grande. Pero muy hermosa-

-No hay cuidado-Me sentí estúpida al hablar, estaba frente a esta hermosa mujer. Y yo en cambio...Me sentía como si estuviera en un dulce sueño-¿Te sirvieron las pastillas?-Pregunte sin temor a recibir una mala respuesta, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de un sentimiento que hasta la fecha no he podido descifrar-

Se llamaba Kagome. Y cuando esa tal Ayame pasó una vez por mi casa lo hizo tratando de llamar la atención de Kagome, sin embargo Kagome me miró y continuo bebiendo ese café amargo que yo había preparado. Su mano sujetaba la tasa y eso me hacía feliz, estuvo viniendo a mí como si yo le brindara felicidad. Un día encontré un par de cortadas en sus brazos, no pregunte que le había pasado pero ella simplemente...Lució más hermosa ante mis ojos.

Estaba tan adentrada en mis propias fantasías que olvide que era fea.

-Algún día yo moriré-Me comento mientras bebía otra taza de café en otro día. Este día ella usaba un traje negro de sastre-Ayame no lo sabe pero no planeo decírselo-Volvió a confesármelo, creo que yo era su confidente. Le brindaba compañía, y me sentí triste cuando me estaba hablando de su muerte-Tengo una enfermedad que acabara con mi cuerpo, se comerá mis órganos, huesos y venas, arrancara mis brazos y piernas...Y lo gracioso es que a mi cerebro no le pasara nada así que...Podre sentir todo mientras muera ¿No es genial?-Estaba usando un extraño anillo, me dio tristeza escuchar eso porque ya no la podría observar a la distancia. Ya no iba a poder tener esas conversaciones interesantes-

Deseaba poder darle todas esas pastillas que aniquilaran el dolor de cabeza, pero solamente me engañaba al creer que con eso ella se curaría. Se fue dos horas después.

Sabía algo de la relación que tenía Ayame, sabía que Ayame era su amante. Sabía que las dos tocaban sus cuerpos al desnudo, exploraban esa impureza al tocarse. Me excite de imaginármelas a las dos tocándose y masturbándose mientras besaban sus pechos y luego procedían a besarse ellas mismas. Al parecer Ayame era la hija de la que le rentaba el departamento, y por ser su hija no podía negarse a casi nada. Ayame era una lesbiana en cambio ella trataba de hacer realidad sus pequeños caprichos ya que ella había matado al gato ya muerto de Ayame, al parecer Ayame creía que Kagome había caído en su trampa.

Me puse celosa ante el hecho de que Ayame era más bonita que yo.

Kagome era muy conocida, yo la conocí desde antes de verla por primera vez. Leía sus libros, historias de terror con un romance extraño. Incesto y toda clase de historias de amor que en la realidad llamarías enfermizo. Niñas con adultos. Mujeres con mujeres. Un amor de tres. Amor entre hermanos y todas esas historias te llegaban tan profundo al corazón que el final te dejaba tan sorprendida como el hecho de que el protagonista moría sin saber que su hermana en realidad no era su hermana.

Fue una sorpresa cuando la vi, mis ojos no paraban de seguirla a todos lados que caminaba.

'_Adiós y gracias'_

Me beso y se despidió como un ladrón que roba la virginidad de una mujer con un poco de vergüenza. El contacto de sus labios con los míos me hizo feliz, no era amor lo que nos unía. Desee poder ofrecerle mis pastillas pero creo que no las iba a necesitar, a Kagome le había llegado la hora de morir. Y se despidió de mi con una hermosa sonrisa, en una ocasión ella me dio placer.

A los dos días siguientes pude ver como Ayame caminaba con otras personas vestidas de negro, Ayame se detuvo. Me vio y susurro algo sin sonido, yo alcance a leer sus labios. Apreté mis puños, cerré la ventana con molestia y me escondí en mi cuarto totalmente asustada.

Yo era fea. Es por eso que Kagome no me pudo amar. Me convencí de eso en mi mente.

Mi cabeza punzaba pero ya no había pastillas.

¿Qué había pasado con ellas? Ah se las regale a Kagome, mi pulo golpeo el vidrio del baño y con los vidrios que se incrustaron en mi mano y los que cayeron en el lavabo. Yo lastime mi cara, y mis brazos. Sentir el dolor me hizo sentir bien.

Me odiaba por no ser lo que tanto quería ser.

'_**Travesti'**_

Me había dicho Ayame con esa mirada de odio. Mi peluca cayo en cuando mi cuerpo tembló, era fea porque no pude hacer como mujer. Y Kagome me hablo sin sentirse disgustada ante el absurdo hecho, era muy fea. Era un patético hombre de veintiocho años desgastado, mantuve una sonrisa mientras reía para mi solo. Al menos Ayame estaba celosa porque Kagome le comento que me había dado sexo oral...

Así es, Kagome lamio mi miembro con tanta devoción que me enamore aun más de ella. Me dio placer. Y Ayame solamente escucho decir de Kagome esas palabras. No olvidare la alegría que sentí cuando me imagine el rostro distorsionado de Ayame.

Mi cuerpo sangro tanto que la sangre llego hasta la entada de la puerta, mi cuerpo quedo inmóvil. No se lo que paso después, pero yo morí con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha Taisho murió con una sonrisa. Dos días después de que encontraron a su querida confidente muerta.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Alicia: "Solamente tu puedes crear estos personajes enfermizos que me provocan una extraña sensación en el cuerpo"

Sam: "Wow, esto es...): triste"

Travesti o transvesti? ES LA MISMA CHINGADERA. HOMBRE VESTIDO DE VIEJA!

**DEJEN REVIEWS. **

"_Ellos creen que yo no puedo desear mi muerte,_

_Pero no saben que me he asesinado infinitamente_

_En este enfermo cerebro,_

_¡Oh! Como amo ser miembro_

_De algún club que desea morir,_

_Cortar mis brazos produce placer,_

_Eso me hace sentir"_

-willnira.


End file.
